


A letter to you, Ymir.

by saku9a



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saku9a/pseuds/saku9a
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Ymir, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	A letter to you, Ymir.

Dear Ymir,  
Did you mean what you said? Thinking about how you acted towards me, never in a million years did I think you’d love me the way I had loved you. The thought of you not being here is gut churning. It's embarrassing really, the way my tears drop onto the paper, watching them make the ink spread and smudge. Every now and again, I ask myself; why? Why had you chosen them over us, over me. I’m sure your reasoning is justified, although I wish you chose the latter. If you had we could have spent your last days together. Maybe even get married. If I had known this would have happened I would have been more vocal with my thoughts and feelings towards you. I would do anything to be able to see your face again. I would do anything to tell you how much your presence means to me, maybe you would have stayed. You’re an idiot for this. I’d never say it to your face, but you really are dumb, Ymir. Out of all the options you could have chosen. You chose this? If you were here I would scold you – if you were here i’d be happier. I am unsure on what happens after death, but once my time comes, wait for me. Whether it be the afterlife, or we get reincarnated and become new people, wait for me, Ymir. Then we can be together again, spend the rest of our lives together, and maybe get married, so you can live again with no regrets. I hope this letter finds you well, I hope once my life ends, I find you well.  
Ymir,  
Goodbye.   
With love, Historia Riess.


End file.
